No More Tears
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: On the day Bella's daughter turns three, she cant help but remember her life and certain events that lead her to this day, do birthday candle wishes ever come true? One can only hope. Now includes Edward's side of that day! R&R please
1. Happy Birthday Lily

I slowly walked into my daughter's room, trying to be as quiet as possible. The light hitting the back of the curtains gave the room a soft pink glow. I gently sat down on the bed beside her and stroked her hair gently. She stirred at my touch but didn't wake up just yet; I had done the exact same thing on this date for the past three years. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and kissed the top of her head. Once again she stirred but did not wake, I found myself longing to see her sparkling emerald eyes just so I could reassure myself that it was all real, that he was real. Not that I could ever doubt that, he had moulded my life forever, and even I lived to be hundred I could never thank him enough.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I remember the first time I met those green eyes, I was seventeen and they were concealed behind big thick black rims. I remember feeling as if they could see into my soul, and I found myself becoming lost in them.

I had been so nervous that day, my mother, Renee, having just remarried longed to go on the road with her husband Phil but stayed with me as I was too young. Seeing her heartbreaking each time she hung up the phone from him I made my decision to move west to my father's house in the rainy town of Fork, Washington easily.

Charlie, my father, was the Police Chief of the sleepy town and I knew there was a buzz surrounding my return home. So when I was approached numerous times on the first day by kids calling me Isabella, I wasn't surprised.

My surprise didn't come until second last period began and I nervously walked in my Biology class, my pre-selected tour guide, had abandoned me and I couldn't help but feel I was doing something wrong, but I suppose that's always the feeling when you're in a new place.

I gave my sign off sheet to the teacher Mr. Banner, who quickly told me to sit down in the only empty seat in the room, did mention this seat was beside a Greek God?

I sat down and took out my books trying to keep myself from staring at the gorgeous specimen sitting beside me, his tousled brown hair in front of his eyes but he flicked it away, this is when I noticed the colour of them. Those eyes enchanted me and I felt my insides feel gooey and warm, the teacher told us to discuss the lab we would be doing next week with our lab partners, my shyness kicked in when I realised who my lab partner was.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" the gorgeous boy asked extending his hand.

"Yeah, Bella really, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name..." I said feeling embarrassed; he took my hand into his and shook it quickly.

"Edward Cullen," he explained dropping my hand. "The lab isn't that complicated..." he began but I interrupted.

"I have most of the labs done in my old school, so I know them fairly well." I explained and immediately felt like I was bragging.

"Finally they give me a lab partner with brains." He said with a smirk that nearly made me fall off the chair it was so swoon worthy.

"There had been others?" I asked, curious. Also I may have wanted to hear him talk more, it's not often you came across a boy who spoke like he had just stepped out of a Bronte sisters novel.

"One or two and not to sound braggish, but they were slowing me down." He said and I could help but laugh a bit. We spoke easily after that and when the bell rang I felt as if something was coming to an end.

"What do you have now?" he asked picking up his book.

"Spanish, with Ms. Michaels." I said reading my class schedule.

"Me too, do you want me to show you the way?" he asked, my heart leapt at the prospect of spending more time with this miracle of a teenage boy.

"Yeah thanks." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

We walked down the hall talking he asked why I had moved here and I asked him about what it was like living here, I found out he had just moved here with his four siblings and their parent the year previous, I also found out he was adopted and was told not to believe all the rumours of incest that surrounded his siblings as even though they were together, neither of the two couples shared any genetic bonds.

When we got to Spanish, he introduced me to the teacher and I took my seat in front of him. I felt his eyes on me which made it hard to concentrate but I managed.

When the final bell rang I stood up and packed up my bag, he was standing beside me and I took this as an invitation that I could walk with him to my locker at least.

"So what are your thoughts of Forks High, after surviving your first day?" he asked as we walked down the hall.

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." I said smiling briefly.

"That's good. You should sit with my siblings and me tomorrow, no offense but your tour guide is a bit of a skank and I wouldn't want you being labelled as one by association."

"Thanks, I'd really like that, thanks for showing to Spanish by the way." I said "It was nice meeting you Edward."

"You too Bella." He said before turning and leaving. I bit my lips as I watch him leave, I happened to get a glance at his ass, discreetly. Forks _definitely _wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I came out of my thoughts when she turned on her side her face planted against my stomach.

"Mommy why you not in your bed?" she asked sleepily. I smiled and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Baby." I said kissing her forehead.

"Birthday?" she asked sitting up and beaming at me.

"Yeah, you're so big now. Not Mommy's baby anymore." I said "And how many's are you now?" I asked.

"This many's." She said holding up three of her little fingers up at me.

"Exactly. Now come on and we get your princess birthday breakfast ready." I said lifting her up and hoisting her up on my hip.

"Mr. Snuffies had to get some too." She said reaching for her bear and holding him tightly. I nodded before making my way down the stairs. My memories over riding my brain again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Bella, come on. You're going to be late." Charlie, I mean Dad, said as I hopped around the room trying to brush my hair back while looking for my shoe.

"I know, give me two secs." I yelled, before falling over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just gravity challenged, it's all fine." I said standing up quickly, pulling on the shoe, I had found while on the floor and tying a hair tie into my hair. I managed to get down the stairs with only one stumble before heading out to my truck.

"Dad!" I yelled, when I saw said truck.

"What?" Dad asked panicked, before his eyes landed on the truck. "Oh." He said in understanding.

There before us was my truck, well truck-ickle. Yep it was completely frozen.

"I don't know much about cars but that doesn't look good." I said, staring at it in shock. As my father and I looked at the truck in shock, a silver Volvo drove by the house, then stopped and reversed. The window rolled down and I saw who was at the wheel.

"Bella?" Edward asked looking out the window in amusement.

"Shut up," I said walking over to the car window "Give me ride?" I asked.

"Hop in." He said smiling "Morning Chief Swan." He called.

"Morning Edward thanks by the way."

"No problem sir, I'll give her a ride home too."

"Thanks son." Charlie called as I sat into the car.

"So you froze the truck?" he asked looking at it while I buckled up.

"Intentionally of course." I said sarcastically.

"Okay then." He said turning up the heater and pulling away from my curb.

Edward and I had become good friends since that first day and we were now both in are senior year of school, it was just nearing Christmas, hence the frozen truck. When we pulled up at school Edward's sibling who I had also become friends with were standing around Emmett's the oldest brother's jeep.

"Morning Guys." I said getting out of the Volvo.

"Morning Bella." They called. Alice, Edward's twin sister looked at me with what looked like a knowing glance, only Alice knew the details of my crush on Edward, which I only told her when she had held my ice cream captive.

"Bella's truck is a popsicle." Edward said smirking; I playfully hit his arm and glared at him.

"You just wish you car was so cool it was frozen." I retorted, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend echoed an ooohh.

"She must of froze it herself." He said smirking.

"Yes the ice queen is here and is taking up shop for winter." I said smiling sweetly, causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

"You crack me up Bells." Emmett said jumping off the roof of his car before raising hands so he could lift Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister off the roof of the car.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time for Edward to bring me home. He was quiet as we drove slowly over the frozen roads.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said keeping his eyes glued to the road. I nodded but knew he was hiding something. When we reached my house, he turned off the ignition and sat quietly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked leaning on the door a bit.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore." He said quickly and I felt myself sit back down.

"Oh okay..." I said feeling in some ways rejected. Had I done something...?

"Oh God, not like that... What I mean is I don't want us to be friends anymore..."

"Edward I get it, I'll get a ride with Charlie if I'm bothering you." I said moving to get out of the car.

"No Bella that's not what I..." he said trailing off.

"I'll see you in Biology..." I began when I heard his seat belt unbuckle, the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Slightly surprised I wasn't sure what was going on, but I moved my lips against his to show this was what I wanted. His hand cradled my chin while mine moved to his hair. We pulled away moments later, gasping for air.

"That's what I meant, I don't want us to be friends, I want us to be more than that." He whispered his lips just centimetres from my own. I nodded before bringing my lips to his again. When I got out of the car, I walked up to my house before turning around and waving at him in the car. Once inside and I knew he couldn't see, I jumped up and down and squealed excitedly. Only to see my father's perplexed expression moments later. I just shrugged before running upstairs to call Alice, I had a boyfriends. The idea was insane but I was beginning to like the insane.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mommy, can you make smiley pancakes?" her little voice asked as I felt a tug on my pant leg.

"Anything you want Lily-bug." I said lifting her onto the counter so she could watch me cook. "So have you thought about what you going to wish for with you cake?" I asked hoping I could pry it out of her. As far as I knew she didn't remember her other two wishes but she was convinced she remembered them. But she wasn't going to tell me what they were in case they didn't come true.

"Nu-uh Mommy, it won't come true if I tells you." She said clutching Mr. Snuffies to her chest.

"Okay Baby." I said rubbing her arm a little before beginning to fry the pancake. I couldn't help but remember the first time I met Mr. Snuffies and believe it was way too funny.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Edward, Bella's here." Alice called, but no response. After spending three months away from each other while at separate colleges you think I would've gotten a bigger reaction from my boyfriend of two years.

"He's probably asleep." I said shrugging "I'll call back later."

"Ah no, Mom and Dad won't care if you're up there and I doubt they'll tell Charlie, so go on up." She said pointing the way. I had only been up in Alice's room when I stayed at the Cullen's so I was thankful for the directions. When I reached his room I knocked on the door but got no response, so I opened quietly and walked in.

Edward was sprawled across his bed on his stomach, his glasses on the night stand; he only really needed them for reading. I walked over to his bed and was about to sit down when I realised what he was holding. I said to hold my mouth to stop myself from laughing. There was the guy who made fun of me for crying at chick flicks and clutching a pillow at the scary parts, snuggled up to a teddy bear. I took out my phone and snapped at picture, the sound of the shutter waking him up. He looked up at me startled.

"Comfy?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter, he looked at me confused, but I just started laughing, he then looked down and saw what he was holding. His eyes widened before he buried his head back in the pillow.

I was then introduced to Mr. Snuffies, a name he claimed to have no idea where it had originated. His Mom however, tells it another way.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once I had Lily settled at the table with breakfast I went and got her present from my closet. I always gave her mine before her party began, it was my way of saying "I'm your mother, so I'm more important" in a suttle way though.

When I reached into my closet a photo album fell out on top of me, tears streaked my face when I realised what it was.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You look beautiful Bella." My mom said standing back and looking at me, I turned and watched myself in the mirror, unsure.

"Are you sure, I just want everything to be perfect." I said biting my lip.

"Bella Swan, you look fabulous now come on. Charlie said something about being hungry and once Emmett hears someone else is joining his band wagon of the starved we'll never hear the end of it." Rose joked before hugging me. I nodded quickly and took a deep breath as they all walked out of the room.

I walked out of the room and shoot the door.

"Wow, you're really not my little girl anymore are you?" Dad asked as I walked towards him.

"I love you Daddy." I said hugging him tightly. We had grown closer over the years and if it wasn't for him none of this would be happening.

"I love you too Bells." Dad said "Now come let's go get this over with."

"Don't let me fall?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said before the door were opened.

We slowly walked down the aisle to the soft rhythm of the Bridal march. I took deep breaths to slow my steps and tried to concentrate on not falling, all that went out the window once I saw him. His eyes bore into mine and I knew we were going to make it. Dad had to act as my anchor, stopping me from running the rest of the way up the aisle. When we finally arrived at the altar, I let a sigh of relief out.

Dad placed my hand into Edward's and announced that it was he, Phil and my mother who gave me to Edward. We then spoke our traditional vows before saying the most magical words "I Do." To each other.

When the pastor gave him the 'permission' Edward cradled my face in his hands before pressing his lips against mine. Our lips moved together as we relished in our first kiss as husband and wife, we didn't pull apart until a discreet cough from the pastor reminded us of our place and we pulled apart.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, so low only I could hear.

"I love you too." I said back before we made our way through our family and friends so that we could enjoy a bit of private time before we had to go join them.

"I can't believe your mine, forever." Edward said pulling me towards him in the car, on the way to the reception.

"How lucky I am." I said.

"No I'm the lucky one." He retorted.

"We could argue this back and forth forever but right now all I really want to do is kiss my husband." I said smiling at the word, it was the first time I had used it since we left the church.

"Well by all means Mrs. Cullen." He said before bringing his lips to meet mine. We kissed passionately until we reached the hotel before getting out and joining our family. It was one of the happiest days of my life that I would never forget.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mommy why you crying?" Lily asked and my head snapped up.

"No reason Baby, sometimes Mommy gets a bit sad. But no more tears." I said wiping them away and smiling.

"Is that Daddy?" she asked walking over to me and pointing at the picture of Edward and me.

"Yeah Baby, that's Daddy." I said smiling down at the picture.

"Daddy doesn't know about me." she said sadly.

"I know, I wish he did Baby. You know why though right?" I asked wrapping my arms around her. She nodded her little head and her next sentence broke my heart.

"My Daddy's MIA." Lily said and I nodded. For someone so young she knew too much.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been three weeks since I had heard from Edward.

I had written letters and had my phone beside me constantly. One morning I got up and felt sick. I knew this was my last month of morning sickness and I could handle it. I couldn't handle though not knowing whether my husband knew about or child or not. That was killing me.

The phone suddenly rang and I jumped up to get it.

"Hello, Cullen Residence." I said quickly.

"Is this Isabella Cullen?" a gruff male voice asked and I felt a pit form in my stomach.

"Yes this is she."

"Mrs. Cullen, this is Lieutenant Smith. It was confirmed yesterday that your husband Edward Cullen, is missing in action in Afghanistan." He said and I nearly dropped the phone. "I understand this is a lot to process Maam, and the United States Army has support groups you can contact if you are in need of someone to talk too. We will keep you informed of updates."

"Oh okay." I said when something occurred to me "You wouldn't be able to tell me if he received a letter I wrote to him. It would've been post marked the 23rd of April?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Maam, no. If your husband received it, we would have it logged." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said before hanging up.

I slowly slumped against the wall and put my head in my hands; Emmett found me in the exact same position two days later and had me rushed to hospital. I was dehydrated and the doctors warned me if I didn't stay healthy I could lose my baby. So I quickly bounced back as this baby was a part of me and Edward and if he was _dead_ I would never be able to forgive myself for losing his baby.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After I had given Lily her present I got her dressed into her party outfit. She was her normal happy self as her aunts, uncles, grandparents and friends turned up to the house. Each time the doorbell rang she ran to the door, and I couldn't help but notice her smile falter each time, she quickly beamed up at the person though again making me suspicious.

When it was time to cut the cake, everybody crowded around Lily and sang happy birthday to her.

She squeezed Mr. Snuffies tightly and blew out the candles. I smiled into the camera flash as Alice jumped around more excited than the three year old. Once we had cut the cake the party goers began to leave and I noticed Lily becoming moodier. I put it down to exhaustion and began to tidy up as my Dad; the last person to go gave her a big hug before leaving.

Her mood didn't improve throughout the evening though.

I was trying to get her to settle down and watch a movie when her sour mood hit its brinking point and she snapped at me.

"Lily Baby what's wrong?" I asked, leaning towards her.

"It didn't work." She said before crying, she had a choke hold on Mr. Snuffies and was reviewing to let me move him.

"What didn't?" I asked confused.

"The candles. Mommy they don't work, he didn't come." She cried.

"Who didn't Lily? Baby your scaring me?" I said panicked.

"Uncle Emmie told me that when you wish on your birthday candles it comes through but he didn't show up so my ones must be broken." She cried louder before jumping off the couch and running out of the room. I wasn't expecting crying meltdowns until she was a teenager, the situation had me baffled.

"Lily?" I asked running out of the room after her. "Lily, you have to tell me what's wrong?" I asked as I ran into her room, she wasn't there.

"Why can't he come home?" she asked when I found her huddled up in my closet on Edward side. I would be lying if I said this was the first time either of us had come here as a place of retreat. "He's my Daddy and I want him home." She said sniffling and clinging on to Mr. Snuffies.

"Oh Lily. I want him home too." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"But you said no more tears." Lily said trying to be brave.

"Sometimes you need to cry." I said squeezing her.

"So I can cry?" she asked, through her sniffles.

"You can cry." I said and then the two of us cried together. "I know you're a big girl and all but do you want sleep in with Mommy tonight?" I asked wiping her tears away, she nodded and then we both put on our pyjamas and lay down on my bed.

"I love you Mommy." She said cuddling in to me.

"I love you too Lily-bug." I whispered as I shut my eyes.

At one stage I looked over my shoulder and saw the flat tidied side of the bed, Edward's spot. Lily never slept on it and I never could bring myself to, so it stayed untouched. I fell asleep humming to Lily it always calmed her down after these sort of situations.

God I missed him. So much. I talk to him sometimes in my head, and I can hear sometimes. I know it makes me sound crazy but it gets me through the day. At around midnight I relaxed enough to fall asleep where I dreamed of my husband and my daughter laughing and playing together while I rubbed my swollen belly. I always dreamed of having a big family but as of late I have begun to resign myself to the fact that Lily may be the only baby I ever get, which is why I cherish every minute I get to spend with her.

I woke up at around two in the morning to find Lily gone, this often happens when she sleeps in my bed, she gets up to go potty and forgets to come back her. I don't mind at least she sleep walks safely. I drifted off again into a deep slumber, like one I hadn't been in since...

My eyes snapped opened, the bed was warm, but not too warm. Nice and comfortable. But that's not what startled me; it was the arm that was slung around my waist as I slept. I took in a sharp breath, I had dreamed before but so vividly. His arm didn't feel heavy on me like you would expect, it never had. This wasn't a dream... this was real.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I whispered, the tears threatening to fall.

"Why would you be dreaming my dream?" he asked.

"Edward." I sighed before turning myself in his arms. He had opted for his normal nightwear, his boxers. This allowed me to see all of him, even in the dark light; his body while in toned was on the thin side. He had large scars running up and down his body, my fingers traced the scars after a moment he raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

I looked up to the part I was saving until last, his eyes.

They sparkled down at me and I saw the man I love shine out at me through them. My hand reached to the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. His kiss was passionate and it woke up parts of me I thought would never waken again. I pulled his body on top of mine and completely surrender myself to him. I melted in his touch and I never wanted to stop.

Every kiss and every touch was making up for the three years that he had missed, and I wasn't going to sleep tonight until I had made some headway in catching up on them. He peeled my pyjamas off of me slowly before I stripped him of his boxers, there was no need for any foreplay or build up, this was us reunited in the best way possible.

I moaned as he moved in and out of me, filling me in ways I hadn't been filled since the night before he left. Seeing as we had been apart for so long it wasn't surprising when we both came after only a few minutes, my orgasm seem to trigger his as he began to shudder above my trembling form.

As we both came down from our highs Edward rolled over onto his back pulling me with him. "I missed you." He whispered as I placed random kisses on his chest.

"I missed you too," I said "I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too Bella, and nothing can ever make me leave again." He whispered.

"I have something to show you." I said moving out of the bed, I went and reached for my robe and pulled it around me. I handed Edward his old one and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him put it on. "I actually can't believe your here." I said kissing him again.

"Neither can I." He said as he hugged me tightly. I clasped his hand and led him out of our bedroom and down the hall to Lily's room. "What is it Bella?" he asked, when he left this room was an office; I changed it to Lily's room as it was closest to mine. "The study?"

"Not for the past three years no." I said pushing against the handle. "Be as quiet as possible." I said as I pushed the door open and walked inside. I heard him gasp as he entered the room. Lily was hunched up in a ball "According to your Mom you used to sleep like that when you were little." I said walking over and sitting on the bed just like I had the morning before. I turned my head and saw that the clock said 7:30 am. Lily usually wakes up around now.

"Bella..." Edward began rooted in his spot, tears stained his beautiful face as Lily rolled over the exact same way as she had done yesterday.

"Mommy... why you not in your own bed?" she asked again.

"I have a surprise for your Baby." I whispered.

"Was my birthday, yesterday Mommy?" she asked sounding unsure.

"It was, but the candles worked." I said quietly and she looked up at me. I nodded my head towards Edward, who looked like he was fighting the urge to come over here, but I think he wanted her to come to him.

She sat up and wiped her eyes, before they widened upon seeing Edward.

"Daddy?" she asked and I felt like I would start blubbering in a minute.

"Yeah Baby Girl, it's Daddy." He said, the emotion in his voice so easy to detect.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed before jumping out of the bed and running over to him, she jumped up into his arms and he hugged her tightly, her face planted against his chest, her tiny arms latched around his neck and he rested his head on top of hers.

I bit my lip, but couldn't stop the tears that spilled over. Lily turned her head away from Edward to see me crying.

"Mommy we said no more tears?" she asked.

"No more tears Lily." I said walking towards the two of them. Edward let one arm go of Lily and wrapped it around me.

I had my husband back and Lily was right no more tears, we had cried enough and now it was our turn for happily ever after.


	2. A Soldier Coming Home

**So the amazing reaction I got for the story 'No More Tears' was absolutely shocking! Nineteen reviews for one chapter! Like wow. So I though you many awesome people deserved another chapter.**

**In EPOV you lucky girls and Twi-guys!**

**EPOV**

I ran my fingers through my hair, it was a fucking mess. I was a fucking mess.

"How long have you been gone?" A woman asked as I held open the phone booth door open for her.

I looked down at my worn fatigues.

"Five years" I said mentally adding five years too long in my head.

"I think it great what you guys do" She said smiling at me.

"Thank you" I answered, my hair bugging me again I ran my hand through it and pushed it back.

"I say your wife is proud too" She said and I looked at my left hand and stared at the golden band which was wrapped around my finger.

"She is" I said. That closed our discussion and she quickly left. I approached the phone and dialled for information.

"Information how may we help you?"

"I'm looking for Cullen in the Seattle surrounding area." I stated.

"I have three listing sir." The operator said.

"Right Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen?"

"Yes Sir."

I nodded and I took a deep breath "Isabella Cullen?"

"I have a listing for an Edward and Isabella Cullen, although Mr. Cullen is overseas..." the operator said.

I almost cried. Thank you God

"That's great."

"Would you like any information on other residing people?" the operator asked.

"Is there anyone else registered in the third household?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Hey wouldn't you want to know if your wife shacked up with another guy because she thought you were dead.

"I only have Mrs. Cullen residing there at this moment. But we can't release information on whether minors reside there."

"No there wouldn't be." I said feeling guilty. She had had to wait so long while I went off and for what? She probably thought I was dead.

I had to join the fucking military didn't I?

I remembered when I told her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Edward!" Bella yelled as she walked into our apartment.

"Right here" I called from the kitchen.

She walked in and dumped her bag on the counter. I smiled at her as she walked towards me. "Hey Baby" I said leaning in and kissing her lips.

"Oh no you're cooking?" She said looking at the rings on the oven.

"Can't a guy cook for his amazing girlfriend every once and awhile?" I asked trying to keep up my pretence.

"Edward last time you cooked for me you told me you were going to a college on the far side of the country." She said matter of factly.

"So I have something to tell you." I said knowing I wouldn't be able to keep it from her.

"What did you do?" she asked leaning against the counter. She was holding a glass of water sipping at it.

"I enlisted in the army" I said rather quickly making it one word.

The next thing I heard was a loud crash. I turned and saw she had dropped the glass.

"Please tell me you're joking?" she asked in a very small voice.

I stayed silent but continued stirring the sauce.

"You're not joking?" she asked. "Edward?"

I still didn't say anything.

"Are you an idiot?" she yelled "There is a fucking war going on!" She stated.

"Which is why I enlisted" I said.

"So what? You just enlist and don't ask me? What the hell Edward. We have a plan. You finish school and then we buy a house. Why didn't you ask me? Is it because I'm just your girlfriend? Oh my God you're breaking up with me? We've been together since we were seventeen and you're breaking up with me? I'm going to be sick." She rambled. I put down the spoon I was using to stir the food and grabbed her hand.

"Will you shut up" I told her "Now why would I break up with you?" I asked her.

"You joined the military." She said.

"Is that a girl metaphor?" I asked.

"No" She said but it sounded like a question.

"Bella I love you and we're going to carry out our plan I'm just going to be in the military while we do."

"And when you get shipped out to God knows where what am I supposed to do?" She asked her voice rising. I stepped over the broken glass and lead her out of the kitchen.

"Bella come on its not like I've never mentioned this to you before." I said.

"But we've never sat down and talked about it and then you just go and enlist for Christ sake Edward this isn't something you do without consulting anyone first." She said as she paced back and forth. She was making me dizzy.

"I consulted my Dad." I told her.

"Oh great so everybody knows but me? You know what? This is great. You go and be G.I Soldier but don't expect me to be here when you get back." She said before storming out the door and slamming it behind her.

I quickly pulled the food on the stove in the kitchen before pulling the door open and running after her. She wasn't in the lobby of our apartment building so I walked out onto the street. I pulled out my phone and called hers.

"Hi you've reached Bella, do your thing after the beep." Her voice rang out.

"Bella it's me where the hell are you? Look please come home so we can talk about this. I love you" I said before hanging up shaking my head. I thought about going home but decided to look for her a bit more. I walked to all her usual spots but came up with nothing. I ran my hands over my face and groaned.

I took the long way home through the park. I was just passing the children's playground when I heard sniffling. I thought it could be a lost child but when I looked in the direction of cries I saw who it was.

Walking towards the swings the chains rattled as I sat down on the one beside her.

"Don't talk to me" She warned and I nodded.

"Mind if I talk to myself?" I asked.

I took her silence for a no.

"So I really stuffed up today. I was going to talk to Bella about it" I said as if pretending she wasn't right beside me "But I thought I could make it a big surprise. Me and my plans." I said kicking the ground. "I doubt she's going to wait for me now. She always deserved more than I could give her. Maybe me not telling her was a sign from faith. Maybe she's supposed to dump my sorry ass and have a better life." I finished.

It was quiet after that. The winds silent beside us as it gently pushed us to and fro on in the dark night. I longed to hear her say something but she didn't. Not for awhile at least.

"When I was little my grandpa used to tell me stories from Vietnam." She said looking down herself. "He'd tell me all about the honourable men he and his brothers served with and how he was proud to be a military man. The only reason those men were honourable was because they were dead. I don't want to live with the idea that a stranger will come to my door and hand me a flag. Or better still your mother calling me and telling me she got a flag."

"Of course you would get the flag" I said.

"They don't give them to girlfriends Edward." She said looking up at me for the first time "And even if we were to get married before you were shipped off it won't make a difference." She said leaning the back of her head against the chain "You'll still be gone."

"What if I promised you I'll always come back?" I asked.

"How can you?"

"Easy I just won't die." I told her.

"You make it sound like no one dies out there." She said.

"Some people do but I'm not going to be one of those people." I said taking her hand and holding it in mine. "And by the way we will be getting married before I ship out anywhere." I told her.

"Who said I would marry you soldier boy?" she asked amusement in her tone.

"Soldier's intuition. I'm not asking now but when I do you'll say yes." I said and she laughed.

"You haven't even started training yet." She stated.

"They give it to you when you sign the form." I shrugged.

"You promise you'll come home?" she asked.

"Promise" I said kissing her cheek. "So are you okay with all of this?"

"I'm never going to be fully okay with all of this Edward, you know I hate seeing you hurt. But..." she trailed off.

"But...?"

"I have always had a thing for a guy in a uniform."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Is that all the information you would like Sir?" the operator asked.

"Yes thank you." I said before hanging up. There was no guy living with Bella in my house. Thank God. I looked at my watch and saw it was just after three. I then caught my reflection in the window of a store. Man was I in bad shape. I saw a barber shop down the end of the street and walked in.

"How can I help you?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Um I need a shave and a hair cut please." I said rubbing my beard which had been growing for some time now.

"Sure thing there's a free sit just there; I'll have one of the guys over to you in a minute." The receptionist said and I sat down in the seat.

"Hi I'm Brian" a barber said he was just a bit older than middle aged and was clean shaven himself.

"Edward" I stated holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need a shave and some length off this." I said holding out a piece of my long hair.

"Of course." He said getting the facial razor out and shaving the entire beard off. I rubbed my jaw when he was do and nodded. I was beginning to feel like myself again thankfully. "So how long have you been in the army?" he asked as he snipped at my hair.

"Six years, just got back from my first tour. Literally." I said gesturing to my fatigues.

"Where were you stationed?"

"Afghanistan." I answered.

"Had a brother out there awhile back, he came back without his arm so he did."

"Yikes." I stated.

"How long were you out there for?"

"About three months off four years."

"Long term." He said "Your wife mustn't have liked that."

"She'd never tell if she did." I said rubbing a finger around my wedding band remembering the last time I saw her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up to find it raining heavily. It was only to be expected in a state like Seattle.

Bella was pressed up against me, her hand splayed across my bare chest. My hand was placed on the soft creamy skin of her lower back holding her close to me. I picked up her hand and raised it to my mouth; I kissed each of her fingertips before turning it over and kissing over her wedding band.

"Morning" She yawned stretchy beside me.

"Morning Love" I said "Did you sleep okay?" I asked her.

"After last night? I slept like the dead." She said stretching her arms. My parents had said their goodbyes along with my sister Alice, my brother Emmett and their spouses wanting to give me the morning with my wife. Afterwards we had spent hours making love in every place we could neither of us wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"I'm glad" I told her before pressing my lips against hers.

After we pulled apart I got into the shower and made sure to shave my face. I came out of the shower to find my uniform already laid out on the bed, shoes shined and all. When I was dressed I picked up my rucksack and carried it downstairs. Bella had prepared breakfast for the two of us but we ate in silence.

I looked at the clock and saw the bus would be arriving any minute.

"It's time isn't it?" she asked and I nodded. She rose to her feet and walked towards me. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you too Love" I said kissing the top of her head.

I heard the bus pull up outside and I stood up. She walked with me to the door. I cupped her chin with my hand and kissed her so gently as if she could break any moment. I felt her tears hit my chin and I willed myself not to cry but I couldn't help it. "I love you Edward." She choked out against my chest.

"I love you too Bella never forget it." I told her my heart breaking.

"Just remember your promise." She said.

"Always." I said nodding. I kissed her again before picking up my bag and walking out the door. I was going to shut it behind me but she walked out onto the porch. I nodded and walked down the steps to the porch. My lieutenant was standing off the bus waiting for me. "Edward Cullen reporting for duty sir." I said.

He nodded and I got onto the bus. The other soldiers sat quietly as I got on. I went and sat beside one of my friends from base training Seth Clearwater who let me sit beside the window. I looked out and saw Bella still standing on the porch. She smile a watery eyed smile at me and I tried my hardest to give one back before the bus pulled away.

"It will be okay man." Seth said and I shrugged.

"It's just I know she's crying." I told him and he nodded.

"At least you didn't have to make your mom cry." He said and I chuckled at this.

Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. I would be home before she knew I would keep my promise.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once the barber was done I paid him and walked. I then went and picked up my personal belonging from the army base.

They weren't shocked to see me, when I turned up as an anonymous soldier in the hospital in Germany the issued me a new passport and I gave my statement on what had happened the day I disappeared.

It was most definitely the worst day of my life.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mail call" one of the soldiers yelled and began throwing envelopes on the different bunk "Member to register your mail guys or when you family contact us we won't know if you got it." He said. He handed me a pristine small white envelope. This was probably my letter from Bella, God I missed her. But her letters were a small part of her I got every couple of weeks and I couldn't wait to open it.

I opened it and pulled the letter out.

_Dear Edward,_

_I miss you so much; I just thought I should tell you. How are you? I hope you and your friend Seth are good. I laughed so much at your last letter; I can't believe you did that to the poor guy. Well if he really did rape that poor girl then I don't care but still hiding all his underwear before the strip search, it must be like living in one of the stricter frat houses or something there, just without all the parties and stuff. I've got some news Baby I think you're going to be happy about it..._

I was about to read what her news was when we were called to attention I placed the letter in the drawer and reminded myself to read and register it later on. I climbed off my bunk and stood up straight at the end of it across from Seth.

"Right Cullen, Clearwater, Black, King and Hunter you're on patrol today." The lieutenant in charge of missions called out. Seth and I pulled on our gear with a groan. The guys who were coming with us were pains in the asses.

There was Jacob Black, he was alright but a bit young so he was trying to prove himself to all the superior men in the army making him slightly kiss assish.

Royce King was a straight up slimeball, the female soldiers and pulled him up for lewd behaviour and one had even reported rape from him, but due to the shortage of men they couldn't send him back. They just kept him away from the women's barracks. It was quite sick.

And then there was James Hunter, the biggest jerk of all. I hated him with an unholy passion. Why? One day I had accidentally left a picture of Bella out on my bunk and when I got back later I couldn't find it. I found him wanking off to it about three days later. Bastard. That and the fact that he was the biggest pansy in the world had me and Seth hoping he was another casualty.

We got into the van that was driven by King and drove into one of the towns.

The heat was scorching as we patrolled the streets. Seth and I paired up and walked up and down together. We had only been out here for about three or four months but routines started quickly.

"So you got a letter from Bella?" he asked as we walked down one of the poorer streets.

"Yeah" I said.

"What she say?" he asked.

"She hopes you and me are okay."

"Always the pleasant." He said and I nodded.

"She wrote she's got some news but I didn't get to read what it was." I shrugged.

"Maybe she's having an affair?" he laughed.

"That wouldn't be news more a tragic play." I answered in mock seriousness.

"True" He said before stopping.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Edward look out." He yelled before the bullets came down. I dropped to my stomach quickly and rolled into a side street. I couldn't see Seth but I needed to worry about myself more than anything.

"This is Cullen, we're being shot at. Over." I said into my radio.

"Copy. Over." I heard Jacob's voice ring through the radio speaker.

"Requesting back up. Over."

"Back up on its way. Over." Jacob said before the static stopped. I rose to my feet and took out my gun and lined up the shot to the shooter before beginning to shoot my own gun.

I heard Seth's gun and knew he had my back as I ran out and fired back.

"Cullen you good?" I heard King call and I nodded. "We've got a soldier down." He yelled over to me.

"Who and what?" I yelled back.

"Clearwater's leg." He yelled.

"Phone it in." I said as I continued to shoot. The fire ceased and I ran over to Seth who was bleeding rapidly.

"Bastards shot at me." Seth said gripping his leg. It was then I saw the wound through his upper chest.

I looked at King whose eyes were wide.

"Seth hold on for me right." I told him and he scrunched up his eyes in pain. I grabbed my radio and added that Seth had another GSW to the chest for the medics.

He was dead before they could even take off. King and I moved his body in off the street and told the medics were to find it.

"Damnit." I said kicking the wall. "Fuck!" I yelled "He was twenty two." I said shaking my head.

"We're all only twenty something Cullen. Now let's get out of here." King said. I took out my gun and began running in the opposite direction. "Where the fuck are you going?" he yelled but I didn't answer him.

I ran into the wooded area after the town where I knew the shooters would have fled to. I stealthily moved along the floor of the woods when I heard the breaking of branches behind me. I looked and saw Black and Hunter behind me. We moved together and found where the shooters were hiding.

I was about to whisper something to Hunter but when I turned around I couldn't see them.

All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled into the air.

The three of us were suspended in traps above the shooters who cackled in delight.

They lowered us down roughly and we smacked our faces off the ground. They pulled us to our feet and demanded us to strip. Once we were stripped to our boxers they bound and gagged us.

They then pulled us by our hair through the forest and we did our best not to fall or slow. We knew they would kill us if we did.

Black who knew many forms of the local language translated some of what they were saying. We walked for two whole days without stop before we were thrown into cells.

I looked down at my wedding ring and thought of my promise.

And then I knew I probably wouldn't keep that promise.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once I was finished business in the barracks I got on a train which would take me to Seattle. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, wanting to feel like a regular person again. I opened my wallet and looked at the picture of Bella.

Would she want me? Will she still be in love with me? Was she just still waiting for the day they could prove me dead so she could terminate our marriage?

No she wouldn't do that. She loved me. Right? I promised her I would come home and right now I was making good on that promise.

I called the house but got no answer. It was still the same message she had recorded the day we moved into the house. It was the day after we had come back from our honeymoon and we were still a bit all over each other.

"Hi this is Bella and Edward Cullen, we're not at home right now..." her voice began when mine cut in

"Or I'm too busy ravishing my wife." I yelled.

"Edward we can't put that there my Dad is going to hear that." She said before the beep. I had then convinced her you couldn't change it so it had stayed like that. I didn't leave a message deciding I would just surprise her.

I fell asleep on the train, images of what happed after our capture flinging them to the front of my mind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They pulled us out of the room daily for torture.

First James, then Jacob and them me.

They did everything. They whipped us, they beat us, they had tried to mutilate us but cutting off our fingers but when James had almost died from the lost of blood they knew to stop before they reached me.

I didn't know how long we had been there but I knew was it had been awhile. Jacob had developed a nasty infection on his foot from where they stabbed him and James had never fully recovered from when they had cut off his finger and he lost all that blood.

I had two black eyes and six broken bones from what I could tell.

When we weren't being tortured we tried to keep each other alive.

In more way than one.

"What's your wife's name Edward?" Jacob asked me while James slept.

"Bella" I said. "Yours?"

"Vanessa, but I call her Nessie." He shrugged.

"She'd be proud of you Jacob" I told him.

"Bella would be too" He said and I gave him the weakest of smiles.

"Did you two ever plan on having kids?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said "Bella only wanted on or two but I talked her up to four." I added biting my lip. "Sometimes I dream of the day that I arrive home and within months she pregnant and our lives get back on track." I said dreamily. "You have a son right?" I asked.

"Yeah Eli." He said "Nessie got pregnant before I shipped out. I get pictures from her in my letters. Well got pictures." He said.

"I can't imagine it" I told him.

"They change your world. He's partially the reason I haven't given up yet. I need to get home and meet my son." He said.

"I know the feeling. I haven't given up yet because I promised Bella I would give her the life she always wanted and I promised to always return home." I told him. "And I'm a man for keeping my promise."

XxXxXxXxXxX

After that we spent six more months there adding up to about two and a half years in total. James died soon after that and Jacob followed afterwards giving me his wedding ring to give to his wife along with his tags.

When I had gathered up enough strength I faked my own death before escaping. I ran as fast as I could before making it to civilisation in nothing but my torn up fatigues which I had reclaimed before I left. I was then transported to the hospital in Germany where they analysed me multiple times before allowing me to fly home. This brings me to today.

I stepped off the train at around midnight. I hailed a cab and gave it the directions to my house. When I got out of cab I saw every single light in the house was off. I pulled out my key and let myself in as quietly as possible.

I looked into the living room and saw it was the exact same way it had been before I left. I tripped over a small a doll and puzzled over it before remembering Emmett and Rosalie had a daughter who Bella watched sometimes. She had written it in her letters. I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. She was fast asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I stripped down out of my fatigues and got into bed wrapping my arm around her.

She let out a little sigh. I held her wanting so much to kiss her and tell I kept my promise and that I had come home but I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to break the spell of tranquillity which had descended over us.

I felt her hand touch my arm and then a small gasp.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She whispered and I almost cried at the bell like tone of her voice.

"Why would you be dreaming my dream?" I asked her. She sighed my name before turning around to face me. She appraised my body before looking up into my eyes. I cradled her face with my hand before her own slid around my neck and pulled my lips to hers.

I kissed her with all of my might making up for our lost time before I completely lost myself in her.

She was even more heavenly then I remembered I thought as I buried myself in her, but something was different about her too. When we were done and lying beside each other I noticed her breasts were bigger and her hips were slightly wider. She had become even more beautiful as she had matured in those three years. I lay down beside her and pulled her onto my chest. She placed gentle kisses on my chest.

"I missed you" I whispered as I held her.

"I missed you too. I love you so much Edward." She told me and I kissed her again.

"I love you too Bella and nothing could ever make me leave again." I told her truthfully. She sat up a bit then and reached for her robe. I sat up too and she handed me mine.

"I have something to show you." She told me as she pulled on her robe. I did the same. "I actually can't believe your here." She said kissing me eagerly.

"Neither can I." I told her pulled her against my chest and hugging her tightly. She clasped her hand in mine and led me out of the room. As she pulled me down the hall I got curious "What is it Bella?" I asked when she stopped outside the home office "The study?" I asked her.

"Not for the past three years no." She said before pushing down on the handle "Be as quiet as possible." She said before walking into the room. Thoroughly confused I followed her into the room.

Well it definitely wasn't the study anymore. It was painted a soft pink with toys littering around the room. I gasped out of shock when Bella looked over to the bed. The smallest of angels lay sleeping on the bed. Her eyes shut she had a curtain of brown hair which I knew she got from Bella as she laid sleeping in a curl.

"According to your Mom you used to sleep like that when you were little." Bella said as she sat down on the bed. I stood rooted to my spot as I did the math in my head.

"Bella..." I said unable to form a sentence as I witnessed the tiny angel roll over into Bella's side.

"Mommy... why you not in your own bed?" she yawned.

"I have a surprise for your Baby." Bella told her as she had not seen me yet.

"Was my birthday, yesterday Mommy?" the little one asked and it solified the math in my head. That must have been what Bella had planned to tell me in the letter.

"It was, but the candles worked." Bella said. I had no fucking clue what the candles thing meant but I would find out later. I didn't want to scare the little one by running over to her. I would let her come to me. She looked up at Bella in confusion and Bella nodded in my direction.

She sat up and wiped her eyes before saying the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Daddy?" she asked and I held my tears back. She knew my face, she knew me? Bella must have told her about me.

"Yeah Baby Girl, its Daddy." I told her feeling bad for not knowing my own daughters name.

"Daddy!" She yelled before jumping off the bed and into my arms. I wrapped them around her tightly and held her too me. I kissed the top of her head as Bella walked towards me, tears streaking her cheeks.

The little girl looked up to see her mother crying and looked confused.

"Mommy we said no more tears?" she asked.

"No more tears Lily." Bella said kissing her head.

Lily

What a beautiful name for my little angel. Bella had always loved the flower lilies and I thought it suited our daughter, let me say that again, our daughter perfectly.

"Bella's she's beautiful." I told my wife as I held my little girl in my arms.

"She's been waiting for her Daddy haven't you Lily?" Bella asked and Lily nodded her head.

"So has Snuffies." Lily said and Bella handed her the familiar bear. "He missed you."

"I missed all of you." I told Lily when I noticed her green eyes which matched my own.

"I missed you too Daddy." She said before resting her cheek against my shoulder.

"I love you Lily." I told her as I held her in my arms. Bella smiled as I wrapped my arm around her.

And it couldn't have gotten much better than this.

I was home

I had my wife

We had a beautiful daughter together

And even better a beautiful future ahead of us.

Nothing could ever make me leave

**So what did you all think of Edward's side of things.**

**Brief Note! I'm not in the American Military (big shock I know) so I don't know all the different ranks and stuff, sorry!**

**Um what else... oh yeah I have a facebook page so run and add Irish Cullen on facebook to get lots of different information on my stories. Plus you'll get to see this stories banner! **

**Review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
